J'avais rêvé de ce moment
by Hinaya-chan
Summary: Du sang et des larmes. KuroxFye. La fic est courte, je n'ai pas envie de tout gâcher en résumant Venez jeter un oeil :


**Résumé : Du sang et des larmes… KuroxFye**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à ces sadiques de Clamp et je le saurais si je me faisais de l'argent grâce à eux (ça ne devrait pas valoir très cher si c'était le cas ^^')**

**Navrée d'avance pour ceux/celles que ça va déprimer.**

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires sur mes fics précédentes et merci à tous ceux qui lisent, tout simplement. :)**

**ooooOOOOoooo**

J'avais rêvé de ce moment. De ce moment où je te tiendrais enfin contre moi. J'imaginais nos doigts entrelacés, ma main caressant ton visage, mes lèvres murmurant ton nom comme une déclaration. Je t'aurais étreint pour ne plus jamais te lâcher, ton cœur battant contre le mien, ton souffle dans mon cou, faisant naître un désir à nul autre pareil. Mes lèvres auraient tendrement emprisonné les tiennes, te faisant perdre la tête. Ton abandon aurait été pour moi comme une victoire et un doux sentiment d'appartenance m'aurait envahit. Tu aurais été mien. Tu _étais_ mien. Mon ami, mon amour, ma vie. J'avais rêvé de ce moment. Mais pas comme ça.

Le temps s'est arrêté. Je te tiens contre moi et contemple ton visage sur lequel flotte un léger sourire. Jamais tu ne m'a paru plus apaisé qu'en cet instant. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour. Dès le premier jour, j'ai été frappé par ta beauté, si différente de tout ce que j'avais pu voir jusqu'à ce jour. Tes cheveux blonds auréolés de soleil, ta peau si blanche, tes yeux d'azur… Et ton grand sourire, dont j'ai su qu'il était faux dès la première seconde. Peut-être est-ce à cet instant que j'ai voulu tout connaître de toi. Je me suis souvent demandé pourquoi tu étais si triste, mais tu as toujours soigneusement évité le sujet. Alors je ne disais rien, me contentant d'être là, de te protéger, mes sentiments pour toi devenant plus évidents chaque jour.

Ton passé nous a été dévoilé de manière très brutale. Aucun détail n'a été omis. J'ai compris que ta tristesse était en fait de la culpabilité, celle d'avoir tué ton frère jumeau. Et j'ai su alors que ton véritable nom était Yui. Lorsque nous avons appris cela, tu n'a plus osé lever les yeux vers nous. Tu n'as pas compris tout de suite que ce nom ne signifiait rien pour moi. Je ne connais pas Yui. Je n'ai connu que toi, Fye, ton sourire exaspérant, tes surnoms débiles – j'aimais ce jeu entre nous, mais je ne l'aurais avoué pour rien au monde - , tes pseudos sifflements idiots, tes miaulements casse-pieds quand tu faisais semblant d'être bourré, ta tristesse, tes absences, tes silences, ta loyauté et tout cet amour que tu t'efforçais de cacher de peur de nous faire souffrir.

Tu as bouleversé nos vies, comme nous avons bouleversé la tienne. Pour la première fois depuis que j'avais quitté mon monde, je n'était plus pressé de rentrer. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me suis autorisé à espérer. J'ai rapidement compris que je ne désirais pas rentrer sans toi. En fait, je ne désirais rien d'autre que ta présence à mes côtés, où que ce soit. J'ai essayé de m'imaginer de retour chez moi, seul. Sans les gamins. Sans toi. J'ai essayé de m'imaginer ton absence. En vain. Et j'ai réalisé que jamais plus je ne pourrais me passer de toi. Quitte à t'entendre m'appeler Kuro-wanwan jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

Fye…

Tu n'as pas réagi lorsque je t'ai pris dans mes bras. Des larmes coulent sur ton visage que je sèche en laissant d'étranges traînées rouges sur ta peau d'albâtre. Un son étrange résonne soudain, comme une terrifiante mélopée, d'une tristesse sans nom. Jamais de ma vie je n'aurais cru qu'un tel son puisse sortir d'une bouche humaine. Je te regarde, peut-être sais-tu ce qui se passe ? Mais tes yeux, pourtant fixés sur moi, ne me voient déjà plus.

Fye ?

Ce n'est que lorsque je vois une larme tomber sur ton visage que je comprends. Tu ne pleures pas. Ces larmes sont les miennes.

Fye ?

C'est terminé, Ashura est mort, alors pourquoi ne te lèves-tu pas ? Tu devrais te relever en hurlant pour m'effrayer et me narguer parce que tu m'as eu, je te poursuivrais avec mon katana et tu crierais « Kyaaaaa Kuro-pon veut me découper en rondelles ! ».

Fye !

Je me penche sur toi et distingue mon reflet dans tes yeux. Mon reflet et rien d'autre. Un sentiment de vide immense s'empare de moi en un instant. Je revois soudain un petit garçon étreindre le cadavre de sa mère, le corps rouge de sang. Je n'avais jamais rien demandé à la vie. Mais tout ce que j'avais, elle me l'a prit. Elle m'a arraché une partie de moi, la plus précieuse. Un son inhumain sors de ma gorge tandis que je te sers contre moi. Un son à mille lieux de ce que je peux ressentir. Tu ne peux pas…. non, tu ne peux pas…. pas sans avoir su que je t'aimais, plus que tout, plus que ma propre vie, pas sans avoir su que j'aurais donné tout ce que je possédais pour un seul de tes sourires, un seul _vrai _sourire… Pas sans avoir su que mon seul désir était de te rendre enfin heureux, toi qui a tant souffert…

Fye, je t'aime…

Je t'aime et je vivrai, puisque je sais que c'est ce que tu aurais voulu. Même si mon seul et unique désir en cet instant précis est de me jeter sur mon katana pour pouvoir te rejoindre. Mais je t'entends d'ici : « Arrête tes bêtises avec ce katana Kuro-wan. Je n'en vaux pas la peine ». Tu en vaux la peine plus que n'importe qui, baka. Je vivrai. Mais ne me demande pas de vivre heureux. Je vivrai. Simplement. Pour honorer ta mémoire. Pour te prouver à quel point je t'aime, même si je ne serai plus qu'à moitié moi puisque tu es parti. Et je suis sûr que la première chose que tu feras quand l'heure sera venue pour moi de te rejoindre sera de m'appeler par un de tes surnoms débiles. Je vois bien la scène « Kukunénééééé ! » Tu serais bien capable de me foutre la honte jusque là-haut.

Fye, mon amour….

Je ferme doucement tes yeux, ces yeux d'azur que je ne verrais plus.

Je pose tendrement mes lèvres sur les tiennes.

Notre premier baiser a un goût de sang….

FIN


End file.
